nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jay Jay Viglirolo/NickFlicks
Inspired by an old thing Nickelodeon did in the 90's and Cartoon Network Flicks, I though of what it would be like if Nickelodeon did something like this: Movies that have premiered on Nickelodeon and that I think should premiere on Nickelodeon. Movies: Harriet the Spy Good Burger The Rugrats Movie Snow Day Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Clockstoppers Hey Arnold!: The Movie The Wild Thornberrys Movie Rugrats Go Wild The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfotunate Events Yours, Mine & Ours Nacho Libre Barnyard The Spiderwick Chronicles Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging Hotel for Dogs Imagine That The Last Airbender Rango The Adventures of Tintin Fun Size Teemage Mutant Ninja Turtles The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Monster Trucks School of Rock Shrek Shrek 2 Shrek the Third Shrek Forever After Puss in Boots Madagascar Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Pemguins of Madagascar Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Chicken Run Flushed Away Antz Shark Tale Over the Hedge Bee Movie Monsters vs. Aliens Megamind Rise of the Guardians The Croods Turbo Mr. Peabody & Sherman Home Trolls The Boss Baby Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Ice Age Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age 4: Continental Drift Ice Age 5: Collision Course Rio Rio 2 Robots Dr Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! Epic The Peanuts Movie Ferdinand The LEGO Movie The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Ninjago Movie Storks Mknster House Open Season Open Season 2 Open Season 3 Open Season: Scared Silly Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 The Smurfs The Smurfs 2 Smurfs: The Lost Village Hotel Transylvania Hotel Transylvania 2 Surf's Up Surf's Up 2: Wavemania Arthur Christmas The Pirates! Band of Misfits Goosebumps The Emoji Movie The Star Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 Despicable Me 3 Minions Hop Dr Seuss' The Lorax The Secret Life of Pets Sing Coraline ParaNorman The Boxtrolls Kubo and the Two Strings TMNT Power Rangers Escape from Planet Earth Norm of the North The Polar Express Everyone's Hero Fantastic Mr. Fox The Ant Bully Planet 51 Corpse Bride Space Chimps Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back The Nightmare Before Christmas Monkeybone The Book of Life Space Jam Looney Tunes: Back in Action Who Framed Rodger Rabbit? The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle Osmosis Jones Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed The Flinstones The Flintsones in Viva Rock Vegas Yogi Bear Mr, Magoo Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget 2 George of the Jungle George of the Jungle 2 Dudley Do-Right Underdog The Addams Family Addams Family Values Garfield Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties Men in Black Men in Black 2 Men in Black 3 Journey to the Center of the Earth Journey 2: The Mysterious Island Cheaper by the Dozen Cheaper by the Dozen 2 Dr. Dolittle Dr. Dolittle 2 Cats & Dogs Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Happy Feet Happy Feet Two Alvin and the Chimpmunks Alvin and the Chimpmunks: The Squeakquel Alvin and the Chimpmunks: Chimpwrecked Alvin and the Chimpmunks: The Road Chip Night at the Museum Night at the Museum: Battle of the Simithsonian Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Transformers Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Transformers: Dark of the Moon Transformers: Age of Extinction Transformers: The Last Knight The Princess Diaries The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales Diary of a Wimpy Kid Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Roderick Rukes Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Firehouse Dog Marmaduke Spider-Man Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man 3 The Amazing Spider-Man The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man: Homecoming Stuart Little Stuart Little 2 Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild National Treasure National Treasure: Book of Secrets Flubber Air Bud Jingle All the Way Paul Blart: Mall Cop Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 Grown Ups Grown Ups 2 Big Daddy Click Happy Gilmore Billy Madison The Waterboy Pixels Soul Surfer Like Mike Catch That Kid The Sandlot Miss Congeniality Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous Dolphin Tale Dolphin Tale 2 Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Theif Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters Jurassic Park The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park 3 Jurassic World The Nutty Professor Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps Liar Liar Kicking & Screaming Home Alone Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Home Alone 3 Hoodwinked! Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil The Muppets Muppets Most Wanted Agent Cody Banks Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls Ace Ventura, Jr: Pet Detective Spy Kids Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over Spy Kids: All the Time in the World The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Shorts Annie Adventures in Babysitting Babe Babe: Pig In The City Bean Mr Bean's Holiday Bedtime Stories Beetlejuice Beverly Hills Ninja Big Fat Liar Bridge to Terabithia Caspar Charlie and the Chocolate Factory City Slickers City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly's Gold Daddy Day Care Daddy Day Camp Dennis the Menace Enchanted Eragon Flubber Hook Jack Frost Jungle 2 Jungle Kangaroo Jack Leave it to Beaver Little Big League The Mask Son of the Mask The Mummy The Mummy Returns The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor The Scorpian King My Favorite Martian Old Dogs Race to Witch Mountain Rat Race Richie Rich Rudy Sky High Small Soilders Zookeeper The Princess Bride The Shaggy Dog Jumanji Zathura Step Up Step Up 2 Step Up 3 Step Up Revolution Step Up: All In Gremlins Gremlins 2: The New Batch The Goonies Igor E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Back to the Future Back to the Future Part ll Back to the Future Part lll Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat Mrs. Doubtfire Walking with Dinosaurs Shaun the Sheep Movie The Nut Job The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature Bruce Almighty Evan Almighty The Karate Kid Mr. Popper's Penguins Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Marley & Me Elf Star Trek Star Trek Into Darkness Star Trek Beyond Tooth Fairy Save the Last Dance Enchanted Napoleon Dynamite The Iron Giant Because of Winn-Dixie Fat Albert Flicka The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad The Naked Gun 2: The Smell of Fear The Naked Gun 3: The Final Insult UHF Joe's Apartment Orange County Crossroads The Perfect Score Blades of Glory Pitch Perfect Pitch Perfect 2 Kindergarden Cop Junior Twins Norbit Meet Dave Ghostbusters Ghostbusters ll Groundhog Day What About Bob? Dumb and Dumber Dumb and Dumber To Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd The Cable Guy We Bought a Zoo Nine Lives Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgendy Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues Miss Peregine's Home for Peculiar Children Dark Shadows Category:Blog posts